1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of imaging, and more particularly, to high-resolution imaging attained, for example, using synthetic aperture imaging aided by optical spatial homodyning systems and methodologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
High resolution images offer increased information content and consequently enhanced image quality. In typical optical systems, higher resolution can be obtained by enlarging the size of the aperture. However, a large aperture generally means a larger system. In contrast, a compact systems are often desirable for a variety of reasons. Housing a smaller system can be easier. Smaller systems also generally weigh less. Accordingly, storage, maneuverability, and transport of smaller systems is often improved. Obtaining a high-resolution image associated with a large aperture with a more practical small-aperture device is thus desirable in various cases.